


Into the Night

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: It’s the fifth orgasm this session, much less today. She’s overstimulated and exhausted, her body twitching involuntarily as she’s wracked with the aftershocks of her climax. Wet splotches adorn her chest and thighs, a mixture of sweat, his cum, and her own wetness. Still, he presses on, stroking her. It’s too much, and yet not enough at all, and she whines, her voice begging him to stop teasing, fuck her already.





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthy smut I was forced to write and then change the names of. Enjoy, you filthy hoes.

His mouth is between the crux of her thighs, tongue flicking upwards to tease at her clit before dipping down to her entrance. Corrin grasps at his hair, torn between pulling him closer and pushing his head away. When Niles relents to her desperate touches and lifts his head, his lips are curved in a smirk. Damn bastard knows exactly what he’s doing to her, and without further ado, he returns to the task at hand.

When he returns to her slit, it is with much more fervor than before. Two strong hands pin her thighs to either side, and his mouth works her to the brink. Right as she’s about to fall, he sucks particularly hard at her clit, and she shrieks, body convulsing wildly. Her hands search for purchase, and when they find his head, he helps her through her release.

It’s the fifth orgasm this session, much less today. She’s overstimulated and exhausted, her body twitching involuntarily as she’s wracked with the aftershocks of her climax. Wet splotches adorn her chest and thighs, a mixture of sweat, his cum, and her own wetness. Still, he presses on, stroking her. It’s too much, and yet not enough at all, and she whines, her voice begging him to stop teasing, fuck her already.

The sixth orgasm comes when he lays her, bare bottomed, against his lap. His voice comes out smooth as silk against her ear as he tells her to count, before raising his hand and bringing it back down with a resounding smack against the soft flesh. He rubs the sting away from it, leaving a dull throb, before pulling away expectantly. 

“O-one,” Corrin whispers, and he nods affirmatively. 

He marvels at the softness of her skin, before raising his hand and crashing it against her skin. This time, he waits for her choked two before rubbing away the sting, gently stroking it. 

By five, the jerk of her hips has become a grind, a desperate search for friction. By ten, she’s whining plaintively, rutting against his thighs. When he finally parts her legs and strokes in between, the space between her thighs is slick again, and the slightest brush against her clit is enough to send her over the edge, her cunt clenching down on nothing. Still, she tries to hide it by holding her legs together, burying her face in his chest. When he finally coaxes her up, there’s a bright flush on her cheeks.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth all come while he’s fucking her. It isn’t the first time he’s entered her (and it definitely won’t be the last), but it feels like she’s still a virgin by the way her body tightens on him instinctively. It makes it a little harder to move, with how tight she is on him, and the way she clenches whenever he moves back, but he endures. 

Whether she’s face down, ass up as he plows into her savagely, or riding him as he slams her hips back down on his, he’s still touching her. By number eight, she’s whimpering incoherently, begging him to stop, give her some time to rest, her body can’t take it. He pauses, giving her time to say the safe word. When it doesn’t come, he continues to rut into her smirking as she wails into his neck as he marks as his own.

Number ten comes as he sets her down gently, gazing down at her twitching form. She’s exhausted, overstimulated beyond belief, but after all that, she still looks like she enjoyed it. She wonders if it’s over, and finds herself think that it’s a shame, up until his mouth tackles her sex once more. 

It’s too much. She’s much more sensitive than she was at the start, and she all but screams into the hair. She knows that his neighbors will give her weird stares in the morning, but her frazzled mind can’t be bothered to care.

When it ends, there’s nothing more on her mind than what a shame it didn’t last longer. Niles swipes back her sex-mussed hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he cleans her up, running a wet towel down all her hurt parts. It’s a surprisingly gentle gesture in comparison to the hours and hours of rough sex that had ensued before. 

“I’m gonna go make dinner,” he says, but a single look at the clock makes him correct himself. “Well, breakfast. You stay here until you feel like you’re ready to walk, okay?” With that, he’s gone, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Corrin stays there for god knows how long. Her muscles, and especially the space between her thighs, ache, but in spite of it all, she feels good. When she finally gets the strength to stumble out of the room, the only thing on her mind is finding him, and making Niles feel just as good as he made her feel.

She’s vaguely aware of the wet liquid seeping from her sex, but she can’t be bothered to care. When she stumbles into the kitchen, he’s there, waiting for her, cock already hard and waiting. She instinctively sinks to her knees and crawls over, her mouth sinking into his cock.

“What a filthy slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos are appreciated!


End file.
